


Of Maglor

by losselen (zambla)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambla/pseuds/losselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What song might have been sung of Maglor, at the breaking of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Maglor

In winter come, on Hither-Shore  
By sullen waves and ocean's roar  
Beneath the sun, beside the spray,  
He sang of wind and waters gray:  
  
Of gems he sang, of gems of light  
That sharply shone in hills so bright,  
Where beauty was the crystal sand,  
The art constructed of mind and hand.  
  
Of trees he sang, of trees as tall  
As star-gilt walls of Tirion-hall,  
Beneath their boughs was misting bright  
The silvered dew from Tree of White.  
  
Of light he sang, of light undimmed  
In thrones of Jewels the light was brimmed--  
Yet words and songs that seaward tossed,  
In roaring waves were drowning lost.  
  
O Maglor gentle, fair of tongue  
No more will tales of thee be sung  
By lissom voice in torch-lit halls,  
But oft they echo in these walls.  
  
O Wherefore dost thy spirit dwell--  
Beneath the shadows of the swell  
Or wandering lost in sundered hulls  
A note among the wailing gulls?  
  
O Maglor, how the countless days  
Flow south to find the vasty Bay,  
No word of thee shall come at last--  
Until the Sun and Moon have passed.  
  
O sing of Jewel and Oath and Tree,  
And ships that foundered in the Sea,  
For long and salted are the streams  
You voicèd, wingless, pass in dreams.  
  
O Maglor, fairest bard of old,  
Lament alone in darkness cold,  
And cast thy words in darkling strands,  
And wander eft the mortal sands.


End file.
